patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Appleton
Character Info Samantha Appleton (Formally known as Princess) is a former Angel Corps member and one of the few top ranked member, Along with Tanya Riley(formally known as Silver) and Alex Winters (Formally known as Bikini). She currently working as desk girl in the Interpol HQ where she help keep an eye out of the city from any crime going on. She like everyone else in Hectare City were effected by the break-up of Steven Star and Stocking Anarchy and was in deep fear from the attack followings, making her with alot of her friends leaving Hectare City, not only disbanding the team but their close connection to each other, Including those who in deep hiding and unable to be found. Backstory Along time ago, She was a member of Angel Corps. An all-female agency which help prevent crimes against the dangerous group known as the Vanguards. Which unfortunately along with the other member of Angel Corps, mostly ends in an unexpected execution from one of the member. Because of this, they mainly have a machine to help clone and revive a member whenever they get gun down, hoping to put a stop to the Vanguards. Samantha was the most special as she was sent off to assassinate one of the Vanguard member by the name "Zachary Phillips". In which caught her off guard when he spotted her. However despite both team hating each other, Samantha and Zachary manage to hit it off in a romantic night before Samantha finish her mission with a bullet to Zachary head, which surprisingly only injured him without Samantha knowing as the Vanguard got all the data they needed of the Angel Corps member, with Zachary's half-sister "Octavia Baxter" finishing off Samantha in revenge. She along with most of the Angel Corps member would end up hiding in Hectare City Forest and keep a low profile with the help of Hectare residents. Mainly Yuya Heiwa and Rupert Charming, With Yuya and Samantha having a romantic time getting along. But things took a worst turns when Samantha pointed out her real name to Yuya in public which signal a hidden tracking device for the Vanguards to find them, along with Rupert Charming betrayal to the Angel Corps by giving out their secret code to the base, allowing the Vanguards to murder most of the Angel Corps member and giving Rupert full control of Hectare City, with Samantha and a few others member being the only surviving. After a long massive battle between Yuya Heiwa and Rupert Charming, Hectare City was freed and with the Angel Corps fully revived, Samantha manage to get married by Yuya Heiwa and would even have a family before many, many years later when Hectare would be under attack after the break-up of Steven Star and Stocking. Appears in Main Story *??? Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Yuya Heiwa (Former Husband) **Ojo Appleton (Daughter) **Kishi Appleton (Son) Friends *Carmelita Fox *Her Former Angel Corp Members Enemies *The Vanguards (Before they were disbanded) Ability TBA Trivia * Samantha is the first Angel Corps member to be apart of alot of story, Being the first member the people of Hectare to meet as well the first member to be married and start a family. * Like alot of the parents from Hectare City, Her daughter and son are unknown as they also moved on from their parents. * Samantha and Octavia used to have a deep-hate rivalry. Mainly do to both team being in deep hate with each other as well was Samantha close-assassination against Octavia half-brother. After Octavia defeat to Yuya and him freeing her brother from prison decided to lay off against Samantha and the two would get along since then. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Interpol